Cardiac rhythm management devices (CRMDs) are implantable devices that provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. A pacemaker, for example, is a cardiac rhythm management device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The most common condition for which pacemakers are used is in the treatment of bradycardia, where the ventricular rate is too slow. Atrio-ventricular conduction defects (i.e., AV block) that are permanent or intermittent and sick sinus syndrome represent the most common causes of bradycardia for which permanent pacing may be indicated. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate and/or artificially restoring AV conduction. Pacing therapy may also be delivered for the purpose of restoring synchronous ventricular contractions in patients with inter-ventricular or intra-ventricular conduction disorders, termed cardiac resynchronization therapy. Other cardiac rhythm management devices are designed to detect atrial and/or ventricular tachyarrhythmias and deliver electrical stimulation in order to terminate the tachyarrhythmia in the form of a cardioversion/defibrillation shock or anti-tachycardia pacing. Certain combination devices may incorporate any or all of the above functionalities.
CRMD's are complex electronic devices which are subject to failures of various kinds after implantation. It is desirable for such devices to be able to detect when these failures occur and then take action which minimizes harm to the patient.